This invention is directed to systems and methods for recording programs and more particularly, systems and methods for ensuring that users are aware of program recording times.
Recording devices, such as digital video recording (DVR) devices, are well known in the art. Often, users desire to record multiple programs that are broadcast at overlapping time periods, resulting in a recording conflict. Some programs are broadcast at multiple times within a given time frame. For example, the Comedy Central television Network may broadcast the same episode of “The Daily Show” multiple times each day. Therefore, if recording an episode of The Daily Show at a first time creates a conflict with recording a second program, the desired episode of The Daily Show may be recorded at a later time or on a future day or simply at a different time and/or day, later or earlier than the specified time. Premium movie channels, such as HBO, SHOWTIME, CINEMAX, and STARZ, likewise broadcast episodes of their weekly series multiple times a week. Information about such later transmissions is readily available enabling a recording device to postpone recording of conflicting programs.
However, current recording devices fail to effectively inform users about such postponement. More particularly, in displaying lists of recorded programs and programs scheduled for recordation, current recording devices fail to clearly inform users that recordation of a given program has been, or is currently being, postponed. This results in confusion for users attempting to view a program they expected to have been recorded at an original transmission time.
In other instances, the initial transmission of scheduled broadcasts are postponed for a variety of reasons. Sporting events may be delayed due to inclement weather. Other programs may be delayed due to sporting events or other live programs lasting longer than anticipated. For example, on Sunday evenings during football season, 60 Minutes often airs in its entirety after the preceding football game ends, even when the game does not end before 60 Minutes regularly scheduled broadcast time. Information about such delayed transmissions is not readily available, creating challenges for recording devices attempting to record such programs.